The present invention relates generally to mobile communications systems and methods and more specifically to mobile communication systems and methods for extending mobile device communication platforms.
The penetration rate of mobile communication devices used for wireless communication is reaching an all-time high. It is estimated that the mobile communication market will reach billions of consumers within the next few decades.
One reason for this mobile communication device ubiquity is affordability. Mobile communication devices are less expensive relative to desktop computing devices. Even more importantly, today's mobile communication devices have powerful processors some of which might arguably compare to desktop computing processors.
Despite the powerful processors incorporated by today's PDAs, many users located in more affluent world regions also have home or office desktop computers separate and apart from their mobile communication devices. Many such users can easily utilize their desktop computers for longer periods because such computers typically have full-size or standard keyboards and video display monitors. Users can also store more data on desktop computers.
Users in less affluent regions of the world, however, must contend with the small form factor of mobile communication devices since such users cannot afford alternative home or office desktop computers. After long periods, such users can become fatigued as their fingers are typically larger than the data-pads provided on the mobile communication devices. This usage fatigue might cause erroneous keyboard entry. Users must also view data outputs on smaller mobile device displays. Consequently, many such users can utilize mobile communication devices only for limited time periods.
It is thus within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. The present invention meets this need by addressing one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods.